Goodbye Harry
by Spamy02
Summary: [OneShot] HP!DM Draco Malfoy speaks at Harry Potter's Funeral. R&R Warning: Character Death.


**Disclaimer:** I Don't own anything. Nothing! That title goes to J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue, trust me it's not worth it

**Title:** Goodbye Harry  
**Paring:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **T to M  
**Genre(s):** Drama-Angst, Romance, One-Shot  
**Warning(s):** Character Death, MPREG, M/M  
**Summary:** Draco Malfoy speaks at Harry Potter's funeral.

Hello all! This is just something I wrote just two days ago. The idea actually came to me in the weekend and just wouldn't leave, so I had to write. It is character death, but I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Thanks to **_Lyra_** for beta-ing! Great job!

**Goodbye Harry  
**By  
Spamy02

Draco Malfoy slowly got up from his seat and walked over to the podium at the front of the room. His face was unreadable. His eyes were expressionless and cold like they had always been, and as he walked he thought about he was going to say. He didn't have a speech prepared. He didn't even want to be here. He didn't want to see anyone. He wasn't ready to face the fact that Harry was dead, but Hermione had insisted, she said that he was the only one that ever knew the real Harry and that Harry would have wanted it to be him.

The final battle had just ended a week ago. The light had won. Harry had managed to kill Voldemort, but at a terrible cost. Harry himself had died as well, and Draco saw it all. He was there when Harry had cast the killing curse on Voldemort and was finally defeated. Then he watched horrified as his Aunt Bellatrix had cast a curse on Harry and then watched his body fell to the ground. Draco ran as fast as he could over to Harry and dropped to his knees beside him and scooped him up in his arms.

**Flashback **

"_Harry? Come love wake up!" he practically screamed and shook him firmly. Draco could see that Harry was still breathing. _

"_Dray?" Harry said in almost a whisper. _

"_I'm here love. Everything is going to be fine love. Whatever that bitch did to you we'll fix and then you'll be all better." he said softly, but firmly. _

"_Draco it won't work-" _

"_It WILL! Whatever spell she did we'll just use the counter curse or-" _

"_It was **Spiritus Adficio (1 **love." Draco froze. _

"_N-no no!" _

"_I'm sorry Dray." Draco now had tears running down his cheeks. The Spiritus Adficio was an old and ancient curse also known as the life drain curse. It slowly drains your life-force away until you die. There was no counter curse or potion that could stop it. _

"_No, you can't die on me. You just killed Voldemort. We won, love. You have to live. We have so much left to do. We need to get married. You have to be alive to watch our child grow up. You can't die yet." _

_Harry smiled lovingly, at Draco and he too had tears running down his cheeks now. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on Draco stomach. There was a slight bulge visible through his shirt. _

"_I'm sorry love. I wish I could be there, but it's my time to go. I know you won't let me down Dray. You'll raise her the best you can and show her so much love. I know you will. Don't forget to tell her that her Daddy loved her very much." Harry breathing became shallower. _

"_Harry please…y-you can't die. I can't do it alone. I can't live without you. I need you." _

"_You will. You'll live me and for her. You'll love her enough for the both of us. Show her the childhood we never have. I love you so much Draco. I'll never leave you Dray. I'll always be with you." Draco was sobbing now. He brought his lips to Harry and kissed him passionately, savoring his taste. After they kiss broke Harry said, _

"_Sing to m-me." Draco gave a watery smile. He pulled Harry closer to him and then softly started singing to him while stroking his hair. Draco never sang for anyone but Harry. Harry loved to hear Draco sing. _

_Draco didn't know how long he sat there singing, he didn't know what was going on around him. Nor did he care. All he could think about was Harry. Harry breathing was slowly becoming slower and slower. Just before Harry took his last breath, Draco ever so softly whispered, _

"_I love you Harry." _

**End Flashback**

Draco shook himself from the memory. He couldn't think of that now.

When he reached the podium he stepped onto it and then faced the crowd. The room was almost entirely full. Everyone had a sad looks on their faces. Some people were crying. Some were looking at Draco with pity. He sighed, he didn't need this. This was exactly why he didn't want to come. He didn't need their pity. He cast a **Sonorous**charm and then started to speak.

"I was chosen today to come speak to you all and I would like to thank everyone for coming. If I knew Harry and believe me I did. I know he would not want us to be sad. He would probably tell us that he was nobody special and just Harry and that he didn't need everybody feeling so sad, just because he died. He'd probably say that we should be celebrating You-Know-Who's defeat." he paused. Now some people were smiling albeit still crying.

"I think that he knew that he would die on the battlefield that day. Harry Potter was a warrior, a fighter, he had a goal. Defeat You-Know-Who and that was what he did, but Harry never wanted to be that person. Deep down inside he wanted to be just Harry, a normal teenager. A slightly geeky looking kid with glasses and the most unmanageable hair I have ever seen."

"The first time I met Harry was in Madam Malkin's Shop in Diagon Alley. I was getting fitted for school robes when I saw him walk inside the store. He looked so adorable and carefree. I wanted to be his friend, but we all know how that turned out." Some of the people in the room laughed at that.

"For five years we had fought. We were so called enemies. I never hated him though. Those fights were all started so I could just get close to him, if I couldn't be his friend then any contact with him was good enough for me." he paused again. He could feel his throat tightening up. He knew he was bound to cry soon.

"I fell in love with Harry in our sixth year. I don't how or when it happened, but it did. So what did I do about it? Well as a Malfoy you'd think I would have gone and gotten what I wanted, because as you know, Malfoys always get want. But I did nothing. I was scared of rejection. I thought that Harry would never like me, ferret face, but little did I know how wrong I was."

"I was seduced by Harry Potter. Harry Potter shy, innocent and I thought straight Harry Potter had seduced me! I was shocked at first, but then I gave in. How could I not. I had gotten my man, well he gotten me actually. I couldn't have been happier. I know some people were not happy with us at first, but I know almost everybody accepted it when they realized that it wasn't some fling." he took a deep breath and continued. Tears were slowly starting to spill from his eyes.

"I will cherish every moment I spent with Harry and you should too. I will always love him with all my heart. He was my everything. You couldn't possibly know how much he meant to me. I will forever miss him, but I promised that I would live for him and for our daughter," he put his hand over his stomach "and that is what I shall do. She will know who Harry was, not The-Boy-Who-Lived or the Savior of the Wizarding World, but as just Harry and that is how we should remember him too." there wasn't a single dry eye to be seen in the whole room, including Draco.

"I truly and honestly never thought I would be standing here today saying goodbye to Harry Potter. I already miss his so much. It's still hard to imagine that he's gone. I'd like to think that Harry is at peace now. That he is with his mum and dad and Sirius. I know he is watching over us. Harry might be gone, but he shall always be in my memories and I hope he is in yours too. Never forget him." he ended the **Sonorus** spell and stepped of the podium and silently left the room still crying. He barely made it outside before he broke down sobbing.

o0o0o

Exactly one year later Draco was sitting in front of Harry's Gravestone. Harry had been buried next to his mother and father in Godric's Hollow. Draco was holding a little baby girl tightly in his arms. She was all wrapped in a pink blanket sleeping quietly. Draco couldn't believe how much she looked like Harry. Her eyes were a piercing green, and her hair thick, black, and as unruly as Harry's had been. She reassembled Harry more and more each day. She truly was the best thing that ever happened to Draco, well except for Harry of course.

"Hi Harry. I've brought our daughter with me. She is so beautiful Harry. She looks so much like you, love. Her name is Lily Jane Malfoy-Potter. I've named her after your mum. She is a darling love, she already has her Papa all wrapped around her little fingers." he sighed.

"I've decided to leave the wizarding world love. I can never go anywhere with her without getting hounded by the reporters. They all want to see Harry Potter's daughter. I can't take it anymore. I found a lovely cottage style house in the country. It's really beautiful Harry. I know Lily will love growing up there. The only people that will know where I am will be Dumbledore, Severus and the Weasleys. Oh did you know that Hermione and Ron finally got married? Their wedding was beautiful. Hermione is expecting her first child soon. Anyway my mum will know too, she just absolutely adores Lily."

"I still miss you so much love. I wish you were here, but I'm glad I have Lily; she is the joy in my life. I love her so much. I've already started that talking to Lily about her other Daddy. I know what you're thinking, she doesn't even understand you yet, but it's never too soon to start, right?" Draco laughed. He was really fighting to not to start crying.

"Well love I'd had best be going or Hermione will have my head. Real mother hen she is. I love her, but she can really irritating sometimes. Don't tell her I said that. I've decided that Lily and I are going to come visit you every year from now on, love. It will be like a tradition."

Draco stood up carefully so not to wake up Lily. Once standing, he picked up the single white rose he had brought, and gently placed it on top of the Gravestone. A single tear rolled down Draco cheek.

"Goodbye my love. See you next year."

**_Finite _**

Well there ya have it. Sad I know. Now don't keep me in suspense I have to know what you think! PLEASE review!

**_1) Spiritus: _**life, breath  
**_Adficio: _**To weaken, exhaust, drain.

Thanks for reading! Cheers,  
Pamela


End file.
